About My Family
by wonderland1901
Summary: Carlisle remembers important times while waiting for very important news with his family and friends. Srry I suck at summaries. AH CxEs EdxB One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**~!~**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I look around the room. There's at least a dozen people here. Friends, family...We've all been here since the early hours of the morning, waiting. My life's going to change today, for the good. I can't help but think of the events that led me to today...

**Flashback: 23 years old...**

Today was the day! The happiest day of my life. In just a few short hours I'll be watching her walk down the aisle, white gown and all.

I met Esme Anne Platt at a dinner party my parents were hosting. She was so beautiful, I couldn't control my thoughts around her. When I finally got up the courage to ask her out, she agreed and kissed my cheek. Now at seventeen, that's a big deal.

We dated until last year when I proposed. She of course said yes, and we decided to plan the wedding exactly a year after I'd proposed.

The wedding march started and I stared down the aisle. She was so beautiful. She had on a strapless white gown, not puffy, not cupcakey. It was perfect, almost as perfect as she was. When she finally reached me I couldn't help myself. I kissed her lightly. The guests chuckled. I nodded at her father and he reluctantly let her go.

After reciting the vows, and saying 'I do' I kissed her for the first time as man and wife. Not only was she my life, but my entire being, my reason for existing.

**End flashback...**

I look to my side at my sleeping wife. She's still just as beautiful today as she was all those years ago. I sigh and wind an arm around her. She snuggles into my side and I continue to wait. Thinking more about the past...

**Flashback- 26 years old...**

" Carlisle, we need to talk.", Esme nervously looks at her shoes. I put my book down and hesitantly go over to her.

" What's wrong Es?", I ask.

" I'm pregnant..I didn't mean for it to happen! There was that time when I had to take the antibiotics and they messed with my birth control. I know this isn't the right time, with your residency and all but it's happening and in seven months there's going to be a baby here.", she rambled. I put my hand over her mouth lightly and chuckled.

" We're having a baby? I'm going to be a daddy?", I asked, excitement clear in my voice. Seeing as my hand was still over her mouth, Esme nodded. I pulled her into a tight hug.

Exactly seven months later, on September 13, our perfect little girl was born. She looked exactly like Esme's brother, Charlie. Brown hair, deep brown eyes and pale skin.

Charlie died last year, he'd been shot during a bank robbery and didn't make it to the hospital.

We named our baby, Isabella Marie Cullen. Both Isabella and Marie mean beautiful which is exactly what she is...

**Flashback end..**

Esme stretched and opened her eyes to look at me.

" Any news yet?", She asks tiredly.

" Not yet, but I'm sure there will be soon.", I kissed her forehead.

**Flashback- 31 years old**

" Bella, I told you no. You need to eat your dinner before you get any cookies.", I took the cookie out of her hand and threw it away. Her eyes filled up with tears.

" B-but Mommy said-", I cut her off.

" I said no Bella. Do not lie to me and tell me your mother said you could have one. She never let's you have cookies before you've eaten all of your dinner.", I turned away from her. I ran a hand over my face. I'd just worked a twenty four hour shift at the hospital. I wasn't in the mood to play games with Bella.

I heard Bella's little feet run away from me and I sighed. Esme came back downstairs with a crying Bella in her arms. She walked past me and to the cookie jar before pulling one out and giving it to Bella.

" Esme, I just told her no. You can't seriously be letting her eat that.", I growled angrily.

" Carlisle, I told her she could have one. She got a gold star at school today, so I told her that she could have a cookie.", Esme huffed.

We'd been fighting a lot lately. She just gets on my nerves. Bella does to. I don't love them any less but sometimes they just don't know when to stop.

" Well, I just told her no. So take the cookie back. She can have one after dinner.", I said in a firm tone.

" No. I told her she could have one, I don't go back on what I say.", Esme walks out of the room. We don't speak the rest of the night and I'm kicked out of the bedroom. Seriously? Over a god damn cookie?

" Daddy, I can't sleep. I had a bad dream.", Bella sniffled. She was dressed in her barbie pajamas and she was clutching her stuffed lamb. I pulled her into my lap and cradled her close to my chest.

" What did you dream about?", I kissed her hair.

" You and Mommy were yelling a lot, then you said you didn't want me no more.", She wiped her eyes. I realized at that moment that fighting with Esme was not only hurting our relationship, but our daughter too.

I cut back on my hours the next day. Then I'd begun setting up my own clinic. I'd have the typical 9-5 hours and I'd get to spend more time at home. Esme was so happy we'd ended up making baby number two that night...A ten pound nine ounce baby boy, Emmett Dale Cullen who looked a lot like Bella but with my blue eyes.

**Flashback end...**

I looked at Emmett from across the room. He was sitting on the floor playing cards with his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. Their friends were all watching and laughing. Emmett was pouting because he was losing.,,

**Flashback- 36 years old**

I was sitting on the couch with Esme. We were watching a scary movie and we thought the kids had gone to bed. I started kissing Esme's neck, she giggled and tilted her head to give me more access. My hand made it's way under her shirt, my shirt came off. I laid her down on the couch and started kissing her more passionately.

" OW BELLA!", Five year old Emmett yelled. I sighed and got off Esme. I put my shirt back on and marched up the stairs. I looked at my watch, 12:45 A.M..

" What are you two doing awake? It's way past your bedtime!", I picked Emmett up at pulled Bella over to her bed.

After tucking her in and and kissing her goodnight, I went and did the same with Emmett, but he stopped me before I left.

" Daddy, will you tell me a story?", he said through a yawn. I went and sat on the bed.

" Once upon a time, there was a knight named Emmett. Sir Emmett loved sword fighting and horse racing. It wasn't long until all the people of the kingdom started noticing his talent. The king called for celebration as the knight was finally noticed. They then decided to test his skills. Sir Emmett lost that night, but he still won the girl. A beautiful blonde princess. They lived happily ever after.", I quickly made up.

" I think Sir Emmett should have won AND got the girl.", his eyes droop even lower.

" Goodnight Emmett."

" G'night Daddy."

**Flashback end...**

Still no news. Twelve hours and nothing. I haven't been like this since Bella brought...Him home.

**Flashback- 43 years old...**

" Ugh, Emmett! Get out of my room!", Bella yelled then slammed her door. I chuckled and shook my head. Teenagers. Emmett being thirteen, loved to antagonize Bella who is seventeen.

Bella left an hour later, some kind of study thing. Emmett walked into my office with a grin on his face.

" I think we should look through Bella's room Dad. I'm pretty sure she's hiding pot in there.", he tells me. I sit up straighter.

" What do you mean?", I ask carefully.

" Haven't you noticed she's always running off? She's never home anymore, plus she showers as soon as she gets home. Before she even says hello to us. I'm pretty sure she's getting rid of the smoke smell. I think we should search her room.", he tells me. He does have a point. I look at him then stand up. He silently follows me to Bella's room. I walk in and take in my surroundings.

She's got books piled up, but that's normal. Of course there's some clothes on the floor. Her hair machine things are on her desk. Her bed is made up and her lamp is turned on. Nothing seems to point out that she's doing drugs.

Emmett and I get to work.

" Ew, Bella wears thongs...", he shudders. He goes to her bedside table while I look in her closet. " Um Dad, I didn't find pot... But I did find these.", he hands two things to me. My eyes widen and my mouth drops. In one hand is a container of birth control pills in the other is a less than half full box of condoms.

" Find her journal.", I growl and throw those...things on the bed. Emmett quickly finds her journal and begins reading.

" ' He's so amazing, my parents are going to love him. He's a great kisser and even better in bed but we won't tell my parents that. Dad would probably have a heart attack if he knew I wasn't a virgin. Mom knows I'm not, but there is absolutely no way I would ever tell Dad. He'd probably kill my boyfriend. Speaking of which, he's meeting my parents soon.' That was dated today.", Emmett looks completely grossed out. I grab the journal, birth control and condoms and head downstairs. I place a chair and small end table a few feet from the door. I lay the condoms, birth control and journal down on it. About half an hour later the door opens. Bella and a tall boy walk in. Not expecting me to be sitting right there, Bella jumps.

" Dad? What the h- Oh god...", she sees the stuff on the table. The boy's blood drains from his face and he runs a hand through his hair.

" Mind explaining these to me Isabella?", I point to the items.

" Did you go snooping through my room?", she growls. I stand up and walk over to her.

" That's not an answer.", I look at her straight in the eyes.

" What do you want me to say?", she laughs humorlessly.

" I want you to answer my question.", I say harshly.

" Fine! The birth control is to regulate my period. The condoms however are to prevent me from getting pregnant whilst I have sex with my boyfriend. My journal holds my secrets and feelings. Do you feel better now that I answered you?", she sneers. Esme walks in and sees us. She pulls us away from eachother and notices the things on the table.

" Carlisle...She's old enough to make her own decisions. If she wants to have sex, then she can. She is in charge of her own life, not you. She's not the same little girl she was ten years ago. She's grown up now.", Esme puts a hand on my face. I look at the two teenagers standing in front of me and nod.

" I understand. I don't like it, but Esme's right. But listen here boy, you hurt her or knock her up and I'll castrate you with a rusty nail. Is that clear?", I point at him. He nervously gulps and nods his head.

" Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend...Edward Masen.", Bella finally introduces us.

**Flashback end...**

That's still a horrible memory for me. I thought maybe he was just a phase. Definitely not a phase...

**Flashback- 46 years old...**

" Dad, can I borrow the car? I'm taking Jessica out on a date.", Emmett asks. He just got his license two months ago. Bella is at college, Udub.

There's a knock at the door. I open it to reveal a very nervous, shaky Edward.

" H-hello Sir, may I come in?", he asks politely. I nod and open the door wider. He hesitantly steps inside. I hand Emmett the keys and tell him to be careful. Then, I lead Edward over to the couch where we sit.

" What's going on Edward?", I get right to the point.

" Sir, I love your daughter very much. More than my own life. We already live together and soon we're both going to have our teaching degrees.", he pulls out a black velvet box from his pocket. " This belonged to my grandmother sir. She gave it to me when she passed away. I'd like your blessing to propose Sir. I want to spend the rest of my life with Bella. I want to marry her and have kids with her. I want to grow old with her and pass down the ring to our grandchild. So, would you please give me your blessing.", I take a deep breath.

" Thank you for asking my permission first. I know how much you love Bella and how much she loves you. She'd never forgive me if I said no...Welcome to the family Edward...", I held out my hand and he shook it. I peered over his shoulder and saw Esme standing in the doorway. Her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

Bella and Edward were engaged two weeks later.

**Flashback end...**

I remember the day Bella got married as clearly as I remember the day she was born. Perfectly..

**Flashback- 47 years old**

" What if he changed his mind? What if he decided he doesn't want to marry me?", Bella nervously paced. I smiled slightly.

" He'd be an idiot to change his mind. But, he won't. He loves you Bella, he wouldn't just leave you here. Just like I wouldn't have left your mother.", I pull her into a hug.

" Thank you Daddy.", she buries her face into my chest, just like she used to when she was little.

" No Bella, thank you. You've made my life ten times better. I love you.", tears fill up her eyes and she hugs me again. The wedding march starts playing and she straightens up.

" Don't let me fall Daddy.", she grips my arm tightly with one hand while the other is holding her bouquet.

" Never.", I promised and led her down the aisle. Edward's face lit up when he saw her. Bella's did the same when Edward came into view. I had to keep a hold of her, she was starting to walk a little to fast. When we reached Edward, I kissed her forehead then handed her hand to Edward.

The vows were said as were the 'I do's'. When they kissed, they completely forgot about the audience. I sat with Esme at the reception.

" She's all grown up..", I let the first tear fall.

" She's got a little more to go.", Esme kisses my cheek.

**Flashback end...**

I'm fifty years old now. Today Bella does the last of her growing up.

" Isabella Masen's family?", the doctor asked. We all nodded and smiled.

" Mr. and Mrs. Masen are in the recovery room right now. They said to send you in.", we all shuffle into the room. Edward and Bella are on the bed in the middle of the room. Bella has a smile on her face as she and Edward stare down into her arms. They look up and greet us.

" Guys, this is Hunter Carlisle Masen. Hunter, this is your family.", Bella says to the small newborn infant in her arms.

" C-Carlisle?", I ask.

" Ya, I wanted to name him after you Daddy.", Bella looks back down to her son, my grandson. " He looks like you too.", Bella laughed and pulled off his little hat. He had a head full of blonde hair. Bella holds him out to me and I cradle him close.

" Hi Hunter, I'm your grandpa. I can't wait to tell you stories about Uncle Em and your mommy.", I cooed. His eyes open and he even smiled a little bit before grabbing my finger and holding it in his tiny hand. " We're going to have so much fun. I'm going to spoil you rotten too. Even when Mommy and Daddy tell me not to.", I kissed his forehead and he made a small little noise. Esme takes him next, tears falling down her face.

" Oh, look at you. You do look like Grandpa. You have his nose, his hair and his lips, but those ears are all your daddy. You are going to be one handsome little boy, all the other boys will be jealous.", she chuckles and passes him on to Edward's mother. One by one he's passed around until he reaches me again.

**Four years later...**

" Hunter, c'mon buddy. It's time to go home.", Bella holds his coat.

" No! I want to stay wif Gandpa!", the energetic four year old yells.

" I'll get you ice cream.", Hunter just shakes head. " Hunter Carlisle Masen, you get your butt over here and put on your jacket.", Bella said sternly. He sighs and does as Bella says. Bella takes little Addison Marie from me.

Addison was born just over three months ago. She has Edward's green eyes but my blonde hair. Hunter is still my look a like.

" Goodbye princess, goodbye Hunter. I'll see you tomorrow.", I kiss Addie's forehead then crouch down to Hunter's hight.

" I lowve you Gandpa!", Hunter throws his arms around me. I hug him back and kiss his forehead.

" I love you too buddy.", I stand back up and pull Bella into a hug. " I love you Bella."

" I love you too, Daddy.", she hugs me tight. I watch her walk out the door, baby carrier in one arm, and holding Hunter's hand. She waves to me as she pulls out of the driveway.

After I can't see her car anymore, I go to Esme who's on the couch. I throw my arm around her and hug her close.

" Hunter give Bella any trouble about going home?", she chuckles.

" Of course he did. He is my grandson after all.", I kiss her cheek and start to daydream about the future... About my Family...

**~!~**

**So what did you think? Was it good? I hope so, I really liked writing this. **


End file.
